tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sorcerer's Avenue
Image:Thais Streets.jpg rect 119 123 193 127 Royal Avenue rect 195 103 199 205 Temple Street rect 199 109 311 113 Mill Avenue rect 99 173 194 178 Main Street rect 199 173 306 177 Main Street rect 134 178 138 289 Harbour Street rect 134 289 147 294 Harbour Street rect 143 294 147 308 Harbour Street rect 313 96 317 176 The City Wall rect 308 170 312 176 The City Wall rect 308 175 312 268 The City Wall rect 229 177 234 208 Farm Lane rect 233 204 244 208 Farm Lane rect 241 207 244 237 Farm Lane rect 236 232 240 246 Farm Lane rect 61 241 133 245 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 61 245 65 259 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 259 79 263 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 75 262 79 272 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 262 36 274 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 27 274 36 279 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 137 245 239 249 Upper Swamp Lane rect 235 248 239 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 239 254 307 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 137 268 193 272 Lower Swamp Lane rect 188 249 193 267 Lower Swamp Lane rect 28 259 42 283 Kulag, The Guard rect 14 244 28 261 Sorcerer's Avenue 5 rect 31 245 46 258 Robin rect 49 245 60 258 Sorcerer's Avenue 1 rect 48 266 62 279 Muriel rect 62 266 76 279 Lungelen rect 39 280 49 292 Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2a rect 48 280 59 292 Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2b rect 39 296 49 308 Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2c rect 48 296 59 308 Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2d rect 58 296 68 308 Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2e rect 67 296 78 308 Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2f rect 68 224 78 240 Beach Home Apartments, Flat 06 rect 75 205 84 216 Beach Home Apartments, Flat 05 rect 83 205 92 216 Beach Home Apartments, Flat 04 rect 91 205 100 216 Beach Home Apartments, Flat 03 rect 91 219 100 230 Beach Home Apartments, Flat 02 rect 91 229 100 240 Beach Home Apartments, Flat 01 rect 89 253 108 279 Suzy rect 103 225 110 234 Latrine rect 117 205 126 215 Sunset Homes, Flat 01 rect 117 215 126 226 Sunset Homes, Flat 02 rect 119 229 128 240 Sunset Homes, Flat 03 desc bottom-right Put your cursor over the map to see where the streets, houses, and NPCs are. Sorcerer's Avenue is in south-west Thais. It touches Harbour Street and Upper Swamp Lane to the east. Buildings and NPCs from west to east and north to south on the street: West: * Kulag, The Guard, West Gate * Sorcerer's Avenue 5 * Robin, Master Huntsman (second floor) * Sorcerer's Avenue 1a * Sorcerer's Avenue 1b (second floor) * Sorcerer's Avenue 1c (second floor) * Muriel, Sorcerer Guild * Lungelen, Sorcerer Guild (second floor) * Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2a (-1 floor) * Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2b (-1 floor) * Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2c (-1 floor) * Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2d (-1 floor) * Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2e (-1 floor) * Sorcerer's Avenue Labs 2f (-1 floor) Central: * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 06 * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 16 (second floor) * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 05 * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 04 * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 03 * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 02 * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 01 * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 15 (second floor) * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 14 (second floor) * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 13 (second floor) * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 12 (second floor) * Beach Home Apartments, Flat 11 (second floor) * Latrine * Suzy, Bank East: * Sunset Homes, Flat 01 * Sunset Homes, Flat 02 * Sunset Homes, Flat 03 * Sunset Homes, Flat 11 (second floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 12 (second floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 13 (second floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 14 (second floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 21 (third floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 22 (third floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 23 (third floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 24 (third floor) Category:Streets